


Lips

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally slightly pink and looking delicious. But today, they were red, puffy and gleamed with moistness.<br/>_<br/>mike has a thing for bens lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a pic of broken lips and just though, oh god, i have to sin

He noticed it the moment Ben turned to him and his eyes fell to those soft lips. Normally slightly pink and looking delicious. But today, they were red, puffy and gleamed with moistness. There was even a tiny patch of stark red, probably broken skin. And only then he saw the blush Ben carried on his cheeks, his plump lips parted slightly.

“Did you run here?” Mike asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion because how else would he put those details together?

“Nah. A friend dropped me off.” Ben said and in Mike's mind, the puzzle pieces fell together. Someone else had those lips under their own, someone else had them between their teeth, playing with them. His mind blanked out for a moment.

“Why do you ask?”

“You just looked really flushed.” Mike answered, turning away to get the picture out of his mind.

But even if Ben didn’t know, he still did everything to draw Mike's eyes back to his lips. Licking over them over and over and worrying them between his teeth, contrast between white and red.

Mike was losing his mind.

* * *

 

The next time those pale lips turned red was when Ben walked into a fight and came out bloody lipped and blue eyed.

“Why would you even…“ Mike started, dabbing the blood away from Ben's chin, holding his face with his other hand so he wouldn’t flinch away. Only the focus on getting Ben cleaned up and healed held him back from exploring the pure red of Ben's lips.

“It looked like an unfair fight.” Ben explained, tongue sneaking out between his lips to wet his bleeding lip.

“Stop doing that.” Mike grumbled and cleaned the wound with antiseptic, grinning wickedly when Ben hissed.

“And stop trying to balance everything out in this world. You will break on it. Or get hurt, or both.” Mike finished, checking once on the eye before releasing Ben to lean back into the sofa.

Touching his own lip, Ben winced.

“Well, at least I look badass now.”

* * *

 

This time, instead of pale soft lips, dry and cracked lips greeted him as he came to work and even the smile on those lips couldn’t settle the feeling in his gut.

“Good morning.” Ben said cheerfully, licking his lips before turning back to his work.

“Good morning to you, too.” Mike murmured, frowning slightly.

Did Ben forget his chapstick at home today? Or maybe it was empty.

After 2 hours of watching Ben fight with his dry lips, Mike got up and grabbed his own chapstick from his bag, calling Ben's name and then throwing it at him when he turned around.

“Thanks Mike.” Ben said, gratefully and slathered his lips with the balm, smacking his lips once.

“Keep it.” Mike hastily said as Ben was ready to throw it back to him.

“I owe you.” Ben grinned and pocketed the balm.

* * *

 

The first kiss came, just as they were staying under the roof of the café they had eaten in, looking into the grey sky as the raindrops kept on falling.

They both turned their eyes on one another at the same moment and Mike had to lean down, capturing those plush lips with his as he relished the feeling of their softness against his own, smiling as a gasp, barely audible, came out of them. Then, they were kissing back, one of Ben's hands wandered into his hair to pull him down, down and deeper into the kiss.

Around them, lighting stroke.

* * *

 

“I knew you had something for my lips.” Ben whispered, afraid to shatter their bubble. Mike curled around his side, thumb dragging over his lower lip to feel the blood rushing under the fragile skin.

“Was I that obvious?” Mike asked, inching closer to drop a kiss to his lips.

“Quite. I mean the looking was pretty noticeable. Then the caring? That was a big hint.” Ben said laughing.

“And the way you kissed me. That was pretty explaining.”

“The way I will kiss you forever if you let me.”

* * *

 

“Mike, my lips are dry.” Ben said as he passed Mike on his way to his workstation. In a flash, Mike was up and dragging Ben into a soft kiss, pressing his chapstick covered lips to his.

“Now you should be good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
